A New Ethan
by JustMe133
Summary: It's the first school dance since the whole Jesse incident and everything's different this time, including Ethan. Sorry the summary sucks, story is better I hope. Rated T just because.


**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been working on so many stories it's crazy! Anyway, this is just a little filler story, so sorry if it's not any good.**

**Once again, this is Benny/Ethan, don't like, why the hell do you insist on reading my stories? Sheesh.**

**Rated T only because people don't like the boy/boy pairing.**

**Me = no own anything except plot line. **

…

Ethan watched as Benny attempted to ask any girl that passed by to the upcoming dance the school was holding. The dance was to celebrate coming back to school after the winter holidays, but Ethan really didn't see anything to celebrate. In school, he had to share his Benny with other people, and he hated it. Of course, Benny didn't know he was his in the first place, so it didn't really make a difference. Ethan hadn't wanted his feelings to change. He really hadn't, he had even tried to deny it for the longest time, but eventually the truth caught up to him. He first realized it when he had a talk with Benny's grandma the day after Sarah had saved him from turning into a vampire.

_*~ Oh yeah, Flashback time! !~*_

"_Hello Ethan, how are you feeling?" Grandma Weir asked as Ethan walked into her house._

"_I've been better," Ethan said, a grim smile on his face._

"_I imagine so. Well, you'll feel better in a couple of days. What brought you here anyway? You should be in bed, resting."_

"_I was bored so I came to bother Benny. Is he awake?"_

"_No, he stayed up almost all night, worrying about you. I finally had to give him some calming potion to relax him."_

"_Oh. Well then, I guess I'll go home."_

"_No, you can stay. Knowing him, he'll be up soon enough. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."_

"_Oh. Okay," Ethan said as he sat down at her kitchen table. She sat down across from him and just stared at him, before finally speaking._

"_It's about what happened yesterday." Ethan's face couldn't help but pale at the mention of what happened. Subconsciously he rubbed the spot on his arm, staring at the older woman. "Ethan, I didn't want to tell you this yesterday with Benny and Jane there, but since you're alone now, I'll tell you. Although you may be human still, a tiny bit of Sarah's venom is left ingrained in your skin and veins."_

"_Wh-what? But you said she got it all out, and it wasn't even her who bit me!"_

"_Yes, she got it all out, and I know that. But when she sunk her teeth into your skin, a little bit of her venom did leak into you from her fangs without meaning too."_

"_So, what's this mean for me? I thought you said I was human?"_

"_You are Ethan. Nothing will change … except for a couple of tiny details."_

"_Tiny details? Like what?"_

"_Well I don't know for sure, but you may experience some … well, the nicest way to put this is … you may begin to feel … different towards … guys…" her voice trailed off as she stared at Ethan. He just sat there for a few minutes as the words processed in his mind. Then he looked at her._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, since it was a girl vampire whose venom is left in you, you'll be experiencing some girl like tendencies… like liking guys for instance. Of course, that may not happen at all. It really depends on how much was left in you."_

"_So, I may or may not turn gay because Sarah saved my life basically?"_

"_Basically. Also, you may, over time, acquire some … vampire likenesses."_

"_Like?"_

"_Well, I'm not going to say. You'll know if you get them. Trust me."_

"_So, you're saying that I'm going to be a human seer who may like guys and may eventually get some vampire like abilities?"_

"_That sums it up, yes."_

"_Oh god. What's Benny going to think? Should I even tell him?"_

"_No. And that reminds me. Your feelings for Sarah will be different. You two will be close, but not the way you want."_

"_I figured that. Do you think Benny will treat me differently if he knew about all this?"_

"_I don't know Ethan. Any other questions?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then, that's all. Benny will be up soon, you can wait in the living room."_

_*~ End Flashback ~*_

Ethan hated the fact that Grandma Weir was right. He never told Benny about it. He did tell Sarah most of it, just not the part that he was now attracted to guys. Actually, only one guy caught his eye and that was the tall teen who kept pestering girls left and right like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped his throat as he watched a girl actually acknowledge Benny before brushing him off. He so badly wanted to take off running. That was one of the vampirisms he had gotten; speed and strength. Since acquiring the speed, running was what cleared Ethan's mind when thoughts of Benny got out of hand. Shaking his head, Ethan looked up as Benny came up to him.

"No luck?" Ethan asked, playing the part of the concerned best friend well.

"No luck." Before Ethan could say anything else, Sarah had walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling at the two boys.

"Hey Sarah," they both said dejectedly. Benny because he couldn't find a date and Ethan because he wanted to ask Benny but knew it was pointless. There was no way his best friend, the most girl crazy guy on the planet, would ever be gay.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"The dance," they said together again, smiling at how they kept talking in unison.

"I can't find a date!" Benny said, frowning. Sarah and Ethan just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"So? Just go with me and Ethan. We're both going dateless."

"Oh. I… I thought you two would be going together…" Benny said, blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Is that why you were going stir crazy trying to find a date?" Sarah asked.

"Y-yeah. I thought, well, if you and E were going together, then I should get me a date too." Ethan had been quiet this whole time, just staring at Benny. Finally he spoke.

"I'm ditching the rest of the day. See you guys later." It took all his will power not to use his new speed in front of Benny. As soon as he was outside of the school, he took off and was at his home in seconds. Using his strength and speed, he jumped up and sneaked in his bedroom window in case his mom came home earlier. Sighing, he collapsed on his bed.

_How could Benny think I would go with Sarah? Oh yeah, I never told him how I only feel close friendship to her and my crazy crush went to him, or the fact that thanks to Sarah saving my life I now have fledgling powers but am still human?_

Ethan just sighed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

…

**Night of the dance … dun-dun-duuuuuuuuun**

Ethan couldn't help but grimace as he fixed his tie in his mirror. Benny was getting ready in Ethan's bathroom, so he had no idea what his taller half was wearing to the dance, but he couldn't help but be kind of excited. He knew he would look good, no matter what he wore, even if it was that awful blue tux he wore last time. Ethan's thoughts were cut off when Benny entered his bedroom. His mouth dropped open as he took the tall boy in.

"Well? Stop staring with your mouth open and tell me how I look!" Benny said, turning around full circle. If Ethan didn't know better, he would think Benny was flirting with him. He took in the dark black almost skinny jeans on his legs, and then worked his eyes up to the dark blue button shirt and black tie he was wearing. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and Ethan just thought he looked amazing.

"You look great. Trying to pick someone up?" Ethan asked, attempting to make a joke. Benny just looked shy and serious before speaking.

"Maybe. You look good too," he said, looking at Ethan. Ethan looked down at himself and took in his outfit. His outfit was similar to Benny's except his shirt was a short-sleeved gray button shirt and his jeans were just normal black jeans.

"Ethan, Benny, Sarah's here!" Ethan's mom called from downstairs. Ethan was about to downstairs when Benny grabbed his wrist. He looked like he wanted to say something then just bit his lip and let go. Ethan just stared at him before meeting Sarah downstairs.

If Ethan had any feelings for Sarah still, his eyes would've popped out of his head. She looked stunning. She was wearing a green-grey dress that just flowed perfectly with her body. Her hair was loose and curly, framing her face. She smiled at the two boys as they stood in front of her. Ethan's mother sobbed a little before excusing herself.

"You guys ready to go?" Sarah asked, glancing between the boys. After they nodded, Ethan told his mom they were leaving and soon enough they were in Sarah's car and on their way to the dance. The dance was already in full swing as they entered. Sarah left the two boys alone so she could go find Erica. The boys found an empty table and sat down, watching the crowd.

"Ethan, you okay?" Benny asked, glancing at the shorter boy who looked back surprised.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you seem … kinda out of it."

"Oh. Just thinking." _About how amazing you look and how amazing it would be to dance with you. But of course you're straight._

"About what?"

"How the person I have a humongous crush on will never notice me." _Crap I said that out loud._

"But Sarah and you have never been closer…" Benny said, sounding confused. Ethan couldn't help the angry sigh that left his mouth.

"It's not Sarah. Ever since she saved my life … things have been different."

"… Is there something you're not telling me E?" Ethan and Benny's eyes met and Benny could see the truth, among other mixed emotions, in his best friend's eyes. "What is it?"

"Your grandma didn't think I should tell you…"

"You know you can tell me anything E." Ethan just studied Benny's face for a few moments, thinking. _Even after everything that happened to me, will he still see me as the same Ethan I've always been? There's only one way to find out…_

"Okay, well … I'm different. I'm guessing you've noticed otherwise you wouldn't be asking me about this." Benny just nodded, not wanting to interrupt. "Okay, well, when Sarah sucked Jesse's venom out, a little bit of hers got ingrained in my skin and veins -"

"What?"

"Let me finish." Benny just nods again, a hand over his mouth. "Anyway, some of Sarah's venom got left in me basically, which resulted in me getting some … interesting side effects I guess you could say."

"Like?"

"Fledgling powers. Speed and strength. 100 percent human though."

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me? That's awesome! Man, I'm the only normal human left now," Benny said, sighing dramatically. Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

"Normal? Dude, you can do magic spells and shit like that remember?"

"Oh yeah. I guess none of us are normal are we?"

"Nope. Um … there's something else different about me too and I want to tell you, before I say this, please remember I'm still me, and you're still my best friend right?"

"E, nothing will change our friendship. Promise."

"Okay… well, since it was Sarah's venom that got left in me, I've developed … feelings toward guys…"

"… You're … gay?" Ethan just nods, not looking at Benny. "Who's the person you were talking about having a humongous crush on then?" Ethan's eyes widened as Benny asked that. He forgot that was what got them talking about this in the first place. Ethan just kept staring at his hands, not looking at Benny. He only looked up when a hand grabbed onto his wrist and tugged him out into the school hallway, the very hallway where Jesse had bit Ethan in fact. Ethan couldn't stop the grimace on his face as he remembered that night.

"Why'd you pull me out of the dance? Sarah's gonna be wonderi-" Ethan was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Ethan, who, do, you, like?" He had never seen Benny look so serious before. Ethan just took a deep breath and looked Benny in the eyes, not saying anything. "Me?" Benny squeaked out, making sure. Ethan just nods, dropping his eyes to the ground. He only looks up when the hand holding his wrist tightened significantly. Benny's green eyes held confusion as he stared into Ethan's brown ones. Finally, Ethan broke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, using his new strength to pry Benny's hand away. The minute the contact is gone Ethan misses it, but not for long because the hand that was on his wrist is now a full arm wrapped around him, pulling him up against the other boy perfectly. "B-benny?"

"Just give me a minute. I'm still processing all of this," Benny whispered, resting his forehead against Ethan's, eyes closed. Finally, Benny opened his eyes. Ethan could see a new determination in them that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"Benny… I don't like that look in your eyes."

"You shouldn't," Benny whispered. "Ethan… I'm not gay."

"Benny, I know –"

"Let me finish. I've never thought about guys that way. But … maybe this is a sign. I mean, no girls obviously like me but … you do. You like me. I … I could give this a shot. If you'll let me. I mean, I- I don't know how to act with a guy, but … maybe, maybe we should do this."

"Benny… I don't want your sympathy. I mean, I literally just told you I was gay. I don't want you to jump into this."

"Ethan. Listen to me. Do I sound like I'm doing this out of sympathy? I'm serious. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't give this a shot?"

"Because you said so yourself. You're not gay."

"Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"Benny…"

"Ethan. Please. I honestly want to give us a shot. So I'll do this officially. Ethan Morgan, will you go out with me?" Ethan just stared at Benny, not sure how to respond. Finally, against his better judgment, he nodded. Ethan would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that smile on Benny's face as he wrapped both his arms around the shorter boy. "Ethan, I promise I will be the best boyfriend I can be."

"I know you will. I hope I'll be a good boyfriend to you too," Ethan mumbled into Benny's shirt. Benny pulled away and smiled at him before letting go and reaching for his hand.

"Back to the dance?" Ethan just nodded and let the taller boy drag him towards the music. Before they reached the door Sarah walked out.

"There you two are! I was afraid something happened … and why are you two holding hands?" The two boys just looked at each other, a silent argument transferring between them before Ethan spoke.

"We're dating."

"D-dating? You two are dating? As in boyfriend-boyfriend dating?" she said, laughing in the process.

"I'm glad to see our relationship is amusing to you," Benny said, glaring at the vampire as she kept laughing. Finally catching her breath she smiled.

"I'm not laughing at you two; I'm laughing because it took you two long enough."

"Took us long enough?"

"Yes. From the first time I met you two and saw you both together, I knew you two had a thing for each other." She just smiled at them both while they just stared at her.

"There's no way you knew that. We didn't even know it then." She just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Whatever. Let's go dance you guys. Come on." She said, walking back into the dance. Benny stopped Ethan and smiled at him.

"So, um, do you wanna hold hands in there? I mean … I don't know how people feel about …"

"Do you want to?" Benny just nods enthusiastically, a huge smile on his face. Ethan just shook his head and smiled.

"Then we will. Now come on, let's go." He held out his hand and couldn't help but smile as Benny laced his fingers with Ethan's. He pushed all of his doubts out of his mind as Benny tightened his grip and smiled at him. He'd worry later.

…

**The end! Yeah, I honestly don't know how bad this is. Like I said, just kind of a filler story. Anyway, I guess leave a review. And if it was good enough I could always continue it … Yeah. Hope everyone liked it enough to actually read it all the way through.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
